1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to furniture structural members and more particularly to a reclining headrest for a chair (e.g., office chair), the headrest having a height adjustment mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Chairs (e.g., office chairs) having a reclining headrest are well known. Typically, the headrest is adapted to dispose in an upright position, a horizontal position, or a reclined position therebetween.
However, the conventional recline mechanisms are complicated, inconvenient in tilt angle adjustment, and liable to malfunction. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.
Further, a reclining headrest for a chair, the headrest having a height adjustment mechanism, has not been disclosed as far as the present inventor is aware.